1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector and more particularly to a connector with a shutter mechanism pivotally retained thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, in household equipment of which DVD is representative, digital audio signal transmission by optical signals is becoming widespread. The receiving and transmitting portions of such digital audio signal transmission are provided with a mechanism that, when signal transmission is not performed, prevent the invasion of dust and other foreign substances into the part where the light receiving and transmitting portion is optically/mechanically joined with the plug portion of the fiber-optic cable, and that protect the eyes from light leakage.
As this sort of mechanism, in the conventional technology, shutter mechanisms were used such as a type in which a protective cap is fitted on the insertion portion, and a type in which a cover opens and closes in response to plug insertion and removal. In recent years, many products have been provided with these shutter mechanisms for the sake of convenience and preventing the accidental invasion described above.
Optical transmission devices provided with this type of shutter mechanism include a case that holds an optical element that receives and/or transmits light, the case being provided with a plug insertion hole into which a plug for transmitting an optical signal is inserted; a shutter mechanism that opens and closes this plug insertion hole, and a spring driving the shutter moving to open or close the plug insertion hole. The case has a pair of side walls each of which defines an opening extending therethrough in a transverse direction of the case and a pair of posts extending downwardly to position the optical transmission device to a circuit board. The openings communicate with the plug insertion hole and exterior to conveniently position the shutter mechanism and easily being formed.
The shutter mechanism has a shutter covering the plug insertion hole from a front side and a pair of axles at two sides thereof to engage with the openings. When a plug is not inserted, the shutter closes the plug insertion hole by being resisted by the spring at a rear side thereof. When inserting a plug, the shutter is pushed inside along with this plug insertion. When the plug is removed, there is movement opposite to that when the plug is inserted.
The optical transmission device is formed by a pair of front and rear molds to form the plug insertion hole, a pair of upper and lower molds to form the posts and a pair of left and right molds to form the openings in the side wall. Therefore, there are three pairs of said molds being needed to manufacture the optical transmission device, which has a large cost and difficulty to produce.
Hence, an improved connector is desired to overcome the above problems.